fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wanking Deaf: The Game: The Story/Issue 29
RE idk "what was on that movie" lee ask "wat.jpg" molly say "you" "fucked" "LOGANPIE" "ya i kno i was gettin medicineroni for my sister" molly sad "i dont want to kno ur lyfe stori" lee say ":(" they travel thro hallway and benny boi run out and almost kill them with hatchet "o sory gois thort u were wankers" benny boi say awkwardly "uh bennyboi... whered u get dat..." lee ask "just found it in handle XDDDD" "FUCK" then conveniently shakalakas break frouh the door and lee and molly fite them nolly flap her diamond pickaxe with sharpness 3 and fire aspect 1 and kill them but suddenly she get in troble "LEE SHOOT DIS FUKER" lee try to aimeroni but fail the spankalanka get shot anyway and she thank lee "it wasnt me" suddenly clementoni was there wif her pepperoni gun "NICE KID" they run back to classerom "WHAT DA FACK IS GOING ON" kenny ask "they comin" lee gansta "HOW DO WEY GET OUT" brie ask "TRO DA ARMERY WE GOTTA GET DORR OPEN" kenny smack the door lots of time "this is all me fault... all me fault.... all me fault..." "BENNY BOI WE TALKED ABOUT THIS" "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HE MEANT WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS ALL UR FAULT" christa ask "KENNY I NEED U TO KNOW I KILLED YOUR FAMILY AND IM STILL ALIVE AND KICKIN" benny boi stare at kenny with his round eyes "U LIL SHITBIRD I KILL U BITCH I SWEAR ON ME NAN MY DAD HAS A RIFLE AND HE'LL BLAST UR HED OFF M8 FOKEN FOGGET MY UNCLE WORKS AT MICROSOFT" kenny try to attack bennyboi wif 70+ armor damage but fail as lee and verny hold him back "nice groop" molly say impress "HE AINT GET NO BOAT N0GGERS" "we vote the bitch" "no" christa say "ben is a fucking idiot but ok im a little girl so i guess" clementoni say "OK OK I ABSTAIN!!! I ABSTAAAAIN!!!!" christa chang her mind "woot bout u lee" "benny boi is funny we keep him" lee say "wat about the rest dont we get a strawbe-" BRIE GET DEFD AND THEYRE FORCED TO RUN they go down and find a samba parade in door everyone espeace but not lee he shoot everyone they go upstairs, and benny boi get trappd in zombie "O SHIT" benny hang from tower "BENNY" lee grab benny boi "LEE LET ME GO WE BOTH NOW" "lee." kenny say calm from window and give him THE LOOK lee look back and forf, and choose... ... .. LEE SAVES BENNY BOI (because i know the readers lofe him :) "y" benny boi ask "NO TIME FOR QUESTENS" lee run wif benny "yall didnt come wid train did u" vernon ask "ya, y?" kenny ask "NOTHING I SEE THE HOUSE LETS GO" everyone forgot what verny just say and they run back to be conclusion Category:The Wanking Deaf Category:The Wanking Deaf Issues Category:Issues Category:RazorWolfz